fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC40
is the 40th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 5th part of "Takamagahara Arc". In this episode, the group are confronted with Maria for the last time. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Torn between her loyalty to Leontes and her friendship with Meg and Jo, Maria is completely helpless. But why is Maria one of the Guardians of Yomi? For what purpose did she faced Meg and Jo for the last time? Full synopsis: Maria was increasingly troubled and asked Oboro to fight against Meg and Jo for the last time. Meanwhile, Meg's curse greatly increases from her left arm, Portia informed that if they did not manage to destroy Orochi, Meg's Limiter attached on her left arm would be broken, becoming a demon definitely and have no choice but kill her. Maria and Oboro appeared with an Ayakashi and want to fight only with Jo and Meg. While the both Precure teams are fighting against the Ayakashi, Maria revealed that she became amnesic after being injured by RAPT cybots, it's Leontes who had taken her and becoming a Guardian of Yomi, she has decided to help him and fulfill his dream. But now she no longer knows who she is, because she is torn between her loyalty to Leontes and her friendship with Meg and Jo. Both teams and fairies were trapped in the spider's web, Meg was the only one to escape, but was ambushed and injured while her Kusanagi Sword is in possession of Maria. Having no way to save her friends, Meg was forced to remove the Limiter from her left arm to turn into a demon, saying goodbye. Meg goes to berserk and became a full demon and knocked out Maria's head. This allows Moka to use her Death Beam to defeated this Ayakashi. Meg attacked everything in her path, and Alice was forced to kill her. However, Sei intervenes but wounded on the arm, and manages to purify Meg, in order to return her normal form and put the Limiter in place. Shortly after, Maria regained consciousness and realized that she had recovered her lost memory, thus reconciling Meg and Jo. Major Events * Meg was forced to remover her Limiter from her left arm and becoming a full demon, but Sei save her by purifying her. * It was revealed that Maria had losing her memory by protected Jo and Meg from the RAPT cybots, before be taken by Leontes and becoming a Guardian of Yomi. * After Maria recovered her lost memory, she reconciled with Jo and Meg. * Cure Otohime used her sub-attacks called "Light Stone Dragon Princess: Toyotama" and "Violent Noise". Trivia * TBA Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Tsuchigumo is a giant spider-like youkai can be found all over the Japanese islands and throughout much of the world. Long-lived Tsuchigumo can transform into a youkai, and grow to a monstrous size and able to catch much larger prey so as well humans. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Raijin / Kagerou * Astharoshe Asran / Inaba * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Maria * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:New Allies Saga